Shadows of Tomorrow
by InfiniteHorizons
Summary: Post-GiTF: "There is something lurking in the TARDIS, I can feel it. Not quite a man, a shadow of one. He is casting a shadow of his past to clear the day for tomorrow." The Doctor is taking Reinette on an adventure on the TARDIS. Rose promises to herself to suck it up but finds it to be harder with an unknown figure lurking around the TARDIS.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: So you know how I totally, totally, TOTALLY, ship Rose and the Doctor? I watched GiTF again the other day and felt like inflicting some pain on Ten. This is a Post-GiTF AU in sorts, I guess. Point is, Reinette ends up on the TARDIS but she is evil. Pure evil. This will be dark in parts because Ten deserves it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose stood just at the end of the corridor. She had her arms crossed over her chest watching the Doctor and Reinette. The Doctor looked thoroughly interested in the topic while Reinette just looked thoroughly interested in him. A voice that sounded strangely similar to her first Doctor was telling her she should go slap him back into his last regeneration. At least her first Doctor wouldn't have left her. Tears pricked at her eyes. Rose knows that she doesn't have any say in the Doctor's life but she thought that they were... well... but apparently not. The TARDIS sent an apology through their bond Rose smiled slightly and put a hand on the wall before walking back to her bedroom.

* * *

The Doctor looked up from his spot beside Reinette. He could feel the angry messages the TARDIS was sending him. He knew what he did was wrong. He had to do something. Mickey wasn't keeping Rose away from him and even when he was it only managed to make him jealous. By inviting Reinette, he hoped to put a buffer between him and Rose. He lo- cares for Rose. He just doesn't want to lose her. If they distance each other than they won't lose one another and it won't hurt as bad when he does. He let out a sigh. _Why does this have to be so difficult?_

* * *

Rose looked up from her book. "Come in." Mickey's head poked through the door. "Hey, Micks." He smiled.

"Hey, Rose. How are you holding up?" Rose knew Mickey would see right through her lie but she tried anyways.

"I'm doing good." Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Why don't you come watch some movies with me and we can eat some snacks." Rose gave him a genuine smile and nodded. She followed Mickey to the media room the TARDIS built specifically for Rose. The room itself was white with fluffy pink and black chairs. She provided Rose with all sorts of machines; ice cream, cotton candy, popcorn, drinking, etc. In the front of the room is a large flat screen that takes up about a quarter of the wall. The TARDIS equipped it with the most modern speakers. Rose dropped herself into one of the pink fuzzy chairs.

"So, what movie?" Mickey shrugged. Mickey sat by Rose and gave her a double chocolate ice cream. "Ta." She smiled. "TARDIS, love, could you put on a movie that will cheer me up?" The screen in front of her flicked on. Rose smiled. "You sure do know how to spoil a girl, thanks." The TARDIS hummed affectionately in Rose's mind. The Lord of the Rings began playing on the screen. Rose knew that even without the Doctor she could still be happy. She had the TARDIS and Mickey. It still heart that the Time Lord replaced her but she wouldn't let that ruin this moment. She knew what he was doing anyways. The TARDIS had told her, reassured her. The Oncoming Storm's not as sly as he thinks. Rose grinned to herself. Her and Mickey sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the movie.

"Time for bed." Mickey announced at the end of the movie. Rose stifled a yawn before getting up. The walked out of the room to be greeted by two doors. One to each of their bedrooms.

"Thanks, girl." Rose said to the TARDIS. "Night, Micks." He smiled at her.

"Night." He disappeared behind the door. Rose put her hand to the doorknob but stopped. Something was making the back of her neck tingle. It was almost like something was in the TARDIS. The TARDIS sent her a wave of reassurance. Rose shook it off before entering her room. The TARDIS had done major redecorating after the Game Station. Her room was no longer pink and girly but totally Rose. The room is quiet large with a 20 foot ceiling where the TARDIS often puts projections of different stars. Her bed lies in the middle. It is a large canopy bed with golden sheets flowing over it like a veil. Her walls fade from gold to white as they go down. on the wall behind her bed is a large mural of a lone wolf howling at the moon. The walls are lined with bookshelves. Rose never mentioned it to the Doctor but after the whole Bad Wolf thing, she got a knack for learning. The TARDIS told her it was all part of changing but she didn't really understand what she meant. Rose walked to the bathroom. Isn't that a sight for sore eyes. In the middle is a golden tub of Roman design. The actual plumbing of the tub is from the 57th century. There's a large mirror on the far side of the wall in the outline of a wolf. Rose has always loved the look of her new room. After taking a long, much needed, bath, Rose lied down in her bed. She promised herself that she would plaster a smile on her face and keep cool no matter what tomorrow. She would make the trip enjoyable for Mickey and Reinette. She's going to do it for Mickey's sake more but Reinette doesn't have to know that. With the beautiful song of the TARDIS singing in her mind, Rose slept.

* * *

**A/N: I want to apologize, I really make prologues short. I don't know why. Anyways, I'll try to get this updated completely as quickly as I can. I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1: Protective

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: This chapter establishes how each character is going to act in this story basically. I also use it to get a major part of the story across. Rose's outfit is in my profile. I just love writing about a protective relationship between Rose and the TARDIS.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose stretched before opening her eyes. The artificial sunlight the TARDIS provided was peeping in behind her closed lids. "Morning, girl." Rose said quietly. The TARDIS gave her a good morning back. Rose got up from her bed and shuffled to the bathroom. She took a warm bath to wake her up. When she got out she was staring at the mirror with a dropped jaw. Her hair looked more natural. Before you could always tell it was dyed but now it looks like a natural golden blonde. Rose smiled at the mirror. She dropped her towel on her bed as she began to search through her closet for clothes to wear. The TARDIS kept pushing a single outfit forward. "No, TARDIS. Not that." The TARDIS playfully growled at Rose. She giggled. "It just isn't really my style. It is cute though." The TARDIS send a nudge of affection. "Oh, alright." She grabbed the outfit and threw it on.

* * *

Mickey walked into the kitchen with a yawn. "Good morning Mickey!" The Doctor said cheerfully.

"Doctor." Mickey grunted tersely before continuing on his morning routine.

"I made breakfast." The Doctor held out plates of bacon, sausage, egg, and toast. Mickey picked a plate full of food before sitting down across from one snobby looking Reinette. "Where's Rose?" The Doctor asked. Mickey glared at him while Reinette shot him a hurt look. _Why is everyone being so strange. _The TARDIS shocked him. "Ow." The Doctor put his finger in his mouth. Reinette jumped up and was at his side at once.

"Oh, my poor angel." She kissed his finger. Mickey drowned his laughs in a cough. The Doctor glared at him before turning back to Reinette. He pulled his hand from hers.

"It's quite alright." He turned back and began cooking more food. _Rose will probably be hungry._

"Damn, Rose. You need to start wearing clothes like that more often." Mickey said. The Doctor turned around to greet Rose. Instead he was greeted with possibly the most beautiful and frustrating sight. Rose was wearing black high waisted shorts with a near backless New York shirt. Her golden hair was straight and on one side of her head. To top it all of she had on an adorable black fedora. Before the Doctor could even consider forming coherent sentences Rose spoke up.

"It's not like the TARDIS gave me much of a choice, did ya girl?" Rose smiled. The TARDIS happily hummed back to her. "Morning Doctor, morning Reinette." Reinette's hand found the Doctor's arm.

"Where-" The Doctor's voice was high. He cleared his throat. "Where did you get that necklace?" Rose looked down at the golden chain around her neck. It was a wolves head. Rose just shrugged. "I, um, made breakfast." He put on a huge grin.

"No thanks, I'm a little busy." Rose walked past the Doctor and grabbed a banana. _Oh Rassilon, why a banana? Out of every food, why did it have to be a banana? _The Doctor's mind was whirling and- _Wait did she say busy?_

"Busy?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, and it's extremely urgent. I'll see you when we land at whatever or whenever we're landing. Bye." Rose scurried out of the room leaving one confused Time Lord, one annoyed French woman, and one worried best friend.

"Well that was strange." The Doctor said. Mickey nodded. "What's wrong with her?" Mickey shrugged as he thought about it. Reinette, who was clearly mad that the attention was on Rose and not her, let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sure it is nothing my angel." Reinette purred. The Doctor still looked to where Rose's figure left. He clapped his hands.

"I'll go land the TARDIS." With that the Doctor bounced off towards the console. Reinette pouted. Mickey looked to her and rolled her eyes. He got up and followed the Doctor to the console room. "Rose!" The Doctor yelled.

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?" Rose asked the TARDIS. The TARDIS hummed an affirmative. Rose put both of her palms flat on the floor and closed her eyes. She concentrated on the bond as much as she could. When she opened her eyes again she felt different. It was almost as if she was seeing the world and everything in it yet at the same time she wasn't seeing the things that mattered. Images flashed to life before her. Pasts, presents, and futures all flurried around her. Her head started pounding.

"You're quite good at that for just starting." An Scottish accent called out. Rose broke the bond and turned to the person talking.

"Who are you?" Her brow furrowed. "How did you get into the TARDIS." He let out a few chuckles.

"I live in the TARDIS." The TARDIS sent Rose a feeling of welcoming through the bond.

"Can you help me?" The man looked at her for a moment. "With this I mean." She gestured to where her palms were lying.

"I'm curious as to how you have a bond with the TARDIS. Only telepaths can hold a bond and only the strongest can hold one with a TARDIS." He eyed her skeptically. Rose shrugged.

"I'm curious as to how you are walking around the TARDIS." A grin spread on his face. He opened his mouth to answer when somebody yelled Rose's name. She got up to talk to the man but he disappeared. The TARDIS told her to go to the console room so she got up and made her way there. She walked in as the passengers were being thrown around. Rose grabbed one of the coral struts by her. The Doctor was grabbing on to the console while Mickey and Reinette were being tossed around the room. _Are you alright girl? _Rose felt a wave of assurance wash over her. After a moment the TARDIS stopped moving.

"Sorry for the bumpy ride." The Doctor rubbed the back of his head.

"It is okay, my angel. It was your machines fault." Reinette grabbed his arm. Rose immediately felt the anger from the TARDIS. _Easy girl. _The TARDIS kept radiating energy through their bond. Rose was starting to get a bit of a headache so she walked towards the door. She saw Mickey's distressed look so she grabbed his hand.

"Come on, Micks. Let's go see the world." Mickey smiled at her. It was a nervous smile but it was genuine. Her and Mickey walked out followed by a jealous Doctor and an excited woman. The sight in front of them was beautiful. There was a large waterfall to the left with mist rising up. The mist cleared enough to see the tall, colorful trees.

"Where are we?" Reinette gasped.

"Tubine, it's one of the most mythical places in the universe. Most of Earth's fairytale creatures come from here; dragons, griffins, phoenix. It's a fascinating place really." Mickey and Reinette were too shocked to speak. Rose turned back towards the TARDIS. It was that man again. He had a strange fascination with question marks. Rose started to walk towards him. "Rose." The Doctor noticed her retreating figure. She ignored him. "Rose!" He tried again. She still didn't turn. He grabbed her hand and turned her to face him.

"What?" Rose said.

"You were walking towards the TARDIS." The Doctor answered. Rose shook her head.

"Sorry." Rose walked back over to Mickey. "You ready to explore, Micks?" He nodded. "Let's go." She started walking off toward the little village in the distance.

"Where are you going? Rule one is no wandering off." The Doctor yelled to them.

"It's okay my angel, we can have some alone time." The Doctor looked down at Reinette before walking off after Mickey. Reinette wore a scowl before turning it to her most charming smile. Rose and Mickey walked to one of the shops. There was a variety of different handmade sculptures.

"Wow babe, this one looks like you." Rose inspected it for a minute.

"Huh, it really does." Rose stared at it more closely.

"What are you looking at?" The Doctor asked with Reinette hanging off of his side.

"This statue looks like Rose." Mickey said proudly. "Look at that, my best friend gets a statue of herself." Rose snorted.

"Oh come on Micks. This isn't really me." The Doctor walked closer to it.

"It does look like you though." He speculated it. The shop keeper noticed the group inspecting the statue.

"It's beautiful isn't it? It's a sculpture of-" He stopped talking when he saw Rose. "Oh my, you're back. It's so good to see you Rose!" He threw his arms around Rose.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" She asked. He pulled back from the hug but kept his arms firmly on her shoulders much to the Doctor's annoyance.

"What do you mean 'have we met'? Of course we have! You- oh, it hasn't happened yet." He laughed. "Time travel, such as confusing thing." He looked at the group. "Where's your friend then?"

"I'm sorry, what friend?" She asked. The man laughed.

"Your husband of course." Rose, the Doctor, and Mickey's eyebrows all shot up. Husband?

"I-I'm married?" She asked. The Doctor's hearts were pounding in his chest. _I know it's selfish but I just don't want to see her with anybody else. _

"You aren't married yet?" Rose shook her head. "I'm surprised, you two look like you knew each other your entire lives." He laughed. "Couldn't separate you two if the world imploded." Rose smiled. She always thought that she would be with the Doctor. In fact, it scares her to think that she wasn't.

"So what did Rose do exactly?" The Doctor asked as calmly as he could. He was so frustrated and he didn't want to lose Rose. Jealousy was flowing freely through him.

"I don't think I can say. At least that's what Rose would always tell us." The Doctor nodded. "Anyways, why don't you guys go rafting? This town has the best rafting tours. It's a perfect activity for a group." He smiled.

"I'm up for it." Rose cheered.

"Me too." Mickey smiled. The Doctor looked between the two before agreeing.

"Sounds good." He simply stated.

"Great!" The man exclaimed. "Oh, I'm Herbertougrin but you call me Herbert." Rose laughed.

"Thank you Herbert." He smiled back and led the group through a throng of people. There was a mix of aliens and humans. Rose turned to the Doctor.

"What century is this?" Rose whispered.

"54th." Rose nodded and walked ahead by Herbert.

"Can you believe it Rose! Look at all these people." Rose couldn't help but feel happy for her best friend. He was finally going to get an adventure.

"Here we are." Herbert pointed to a large, yellow raft in front of them.

"We're going in THAT?!" Reinette screeched. Rose, Herbert, Mickey, and the Doctor all stared at her.

"Um, yeah." Rose spoke up. She smiled at Herbert. "Thanks, Herbert! Will you be coming with us?" He smiled back.

"I suppose I could go for an old friend." He stepped in the raft with Rose right behind him. Mickey stepped in after and sat by Rose. Behind them, the Doctor sat down. Reinette was still staring at the raft, her face full of disgust. She cleared her throat before stepping in. The bottom of her long, fancy dress got soaked with water. She whimpered. She looked up at the Doctor who was staring at Rose. She hugged up next to him. "You all ready?" Herbert called to them.

"I know I am." Rose smiled.

"Of course you are, you're Rose. Couldn't pass up an adventure if we forced you to." Rose stuck out her tongue at him.

"I'm ready!" Mickey smiled. He liked this Herbert guy. Herbert pushed them forward with the current. A wave splashed up at Mickey and Rose who were laughing like children. The Doctor couldn't help but smile at them. They were really enjoying this and that's why he does it. He looked over at Reinette who was repulsed by every drop of water that hit her. He really should have seen this coming. She was supposed to be a buffer not an overly clingy woman who complains at the smallest things. The waves were picking up. Mickey and Rose were still laughing. The ride carried on like that for half an hour. The waves began to get noticeably rougher.

"Is everything okay?" The Doctor yelled to Herbert.

"I've never seen waves like these." Herbert responded. The mood instantly sobered. The waves continually got worse. "We need to get to land." Herbert yelled. He began to move them towards the land when a wave flipped the raft. Everyone was thrown. Rose was the first to surface. She looked to her left and saw the man from the TARDIS standing there. She swam toward him. Once she got to shore she walked to him.

"Can you help us?" She asked him. He didn't answer so she moved closer. He was standing behind a few trees. She was about an arms length away when she asked again. This time he pointed back to the river where the rest of the group was resurfacing. She was about to call out to them when he clamped a hand over her mouth. Her shout was muffled as she struggled against him. He easily held her in place leaving her unable to move.

* * *

The Doctor was barely keeping his head above the water. He swam to shore on his left quickly followed by the rest of them. He looked around the terrain. There were a few trees, random rocks, and patchy grass. The only other thing that seemed to catch his eye was the strange shadows. He shook his head before turning back to his friends. Reinette quickly jumped into his arms.

"I was so scared my angel." The Doctor ignored her as he looked at the others. Mickey and Herbert were catching their breath. _Rose. _His blood ran cold as he pulled away from Reinette and jumped back into the river. He ignored their calls as he searched for her. Mickey joined him quickly. They couldn't find her. After an hour of searching, Mickey and Herbert dragged him back to the shore.

"Calm down." Mickey said.

"Calm down? We didn't find her." The Doctor yelled. Mickey blinked back his tears.

"I know. Rose is a smart woman, if we didn't find her then she's safe." Mickey was trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to convince the Doctor.

"You don't know that." The Doctor yelled. He started searching the area. Reinette walked up to the Doctor in determined strides. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Maybe we should listen to him, my angel." The Doctor glared at her before pulling away and continuing to search. Reinette stuck her nose further in the air.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked the Doctor. Everyone turned to face the owner. Rose was standing there, dripping wet. The Doctor let out a large breath. She was okay. Rose looked into his eyes before it clicked. The man she saw was the Doctor. The Doctor ran up to her and pressed himself against her in a large embrace.

"Don't ever scare me like that." He whispered into her ear. The raw emotion in his voice pained her. He pulled back and looked at her.

"We should get going, long walk to the TARDIS." Rose said. He nodded. The group set off on a long walk back to the TARDIS filled with a laughing Rose, a singing Time Lord, a complaining French woman, a cheery local, and a happy Mickey.

* * *

When they made it back to the TARDIS they were greeted by the TARDIS. Rose sent a mental welcome back before leaving the console room to her bedroom. The Doctor followed closely after her.

"Rose, are you okay?" He asked when they got to her door.

"Yeah, course." She responded tersely.

"You went missing." The Doctor said.

"I did." Rose nodded. "But I wasn't far from you guys." The Doctor didn't look comfortable with her answer but chose to accept it. Rose turned to open her door but once again felt a prickling at the back of her neck like someone was watching. She ignored it and walked into her room. The Doctor wasn't finished with their conversation apparently and followed her in.

"Blimey, the TARDIS really outdid herself with your room." He was staring wide eyed at ever intricate detail. Rose giggled a little.

"Yeah, she knows how to spoil a girl." Rose winked at the wall. She received a wave of amusement back. "Though she has cut down my dressing options tremendously." The TARDIS sent the equivalent of a small chuckle.

"Doctor!" Reinette's voice called out. She peeked her head into the room before walking in completely. "Oh there you are." She turned and realized Rose was in the room for the first time. "I need help getting out of this dress." She purred and pulled him closer. The Doctor coughed awkwardly.

"There is a little machine in the wardrobe room that can help get it off." Reinette pouted a little at him before turning back and inspecting the room.

"This room is beautiful." She touched the wall. "Why didn't your machine make one like this for me?" Reinette asked him. Rose felt anger surge through her. She may be hurt that the Doctor invited her along but she wasn't angry at the woman. She is now that she keeps putting the TARDIS off as a machine. Rose looked into her bond with the TARDIS.

_Don't listen to her, love. You are a beautiful time ship. _The TARDIS sent a flash of love.

_Thank you, my Wolf. _Rose smiled and patted the wall.

"She." Rose said to Reinette.

"Excuse me?" She said rather harshly.

"The TARDIS isn't a machine, she's a sentient being." Rose replied emotionless. Reinette just gaped at her before letting out a huff.

"Well it still didn't give me a room like this." Rose pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"I'm tired and I'd really like some sleep so can you two take this somewhere else." Rose yawned and stretched.

"Oh we can most definitely." Reinette challenged. She was quite annoyed with how Rose didn't seem to care. She pulled on the Doctor's tie. "Come on, my angel." Reinette gave him a sweet smile. The Doctor adverted his gaze up to Rose. She took Reinette's hands off his tie.

"Are you sure your okay?" The Doctor asked looking up at her. Rose turned her gaze to where he stood. Her eyes widened and her face paled when she saw a shadow behind them. It was standing in the TARDIS. She swallowed hard. The TARDIS was trying to calm her.

_My Wolf, do not fear. It can not harm you, I will not let it. _Rose couldn't help the tiniest bit of fear still etched into her features.

_I know you won't. But why is it here? _The TARDIS did not answer for a moment.

_I don't know. _Just thinking about that made her fear worse. The TARDIS didn't know.

"Rose?" The Doctor asked. He followed her vision but it was just aimed in the middle of her room. "Rose?" He put a hand on her shoulder. Her gaze instantly snapped to his.

"I'm fine, goodnight." She ran to the bathroom and shut the door. She slowly slid down the door until she was sitting on the cool tile. She pulled her knees to her and wrapped her arms around them. The tears started coming. The TARDIS tried to comfort her.

_My Wolf, it is just a part of the changes._

_What changes?_

_The changes you must go through if you want to live._

_What?_

_Remember before going to France, the space station you visited?_

_Yes._

_He shot you, my Wolf. Do you remember? _Rose didn't answer only nodded.

_You weren't going to live, I had to save you. You may not know it but my Thief needs you, I need you. You are my Wolf, I could not lose you. _Rose put her hand on the floor in an affectionate manner. She sighed.

_Thank you. I can't imagine what I'd do without you. But what changes am I going through?_

_The day you looked into my heart and I looked into yours we were bonded. I used the little bit of the Time Vortex left in you and our bond to save you. You are the Bad Wolf, you are the savoir of me and my Thief. I cannot tell you of the changes because even I do not know the extent of them but I promise you, I will protect you my Wolf. I will always protect you. _Rose sat on the ground for a few more minutes before pushing herself up. She took a quick bath before settling into her bed. She dreamt of the shadow but before it could harm her, the TARDIS saved her. She smiled in her sleep because she realized what she said was true. The TARDIS would always protect Rose, always.

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like it? I was trying to show that Reinette is going to be a bitch pretty much the entire time and that the TARDIS is going to be extremely protective of her Wolf. Next chapter will be up soon. This one would've been up sooner but I've been working on my other stories. Tomorrow I'll probably have a new chapter up for each. Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Wolf

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been working so I can post a chapter on each of my stories today. Rose's outfit is on my profile. I love picking out outfits for her!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Doctor was staring up at the ceiling to his room. He knows something is wrong with Rose but she won't tell him and Reinette won't leave him alone long enough to figure it out. _Reinette. _He groaned and covered his face with his hands. She wouldn't leave him alone. He hasn't been happy with the way she has been treating the TARDIS either. He'll give her a few more trips before dropping her back off in France. _I just hope Rose is okay. I didn't mean to hurt her by bringing Reinette on board. _The TARDIS sent him a nudge. "She's not made Reinette's here?" The TARDIS showed another image of Rose standing by the Doctor and Reinette while laughing with Mickey. "I'll take that as a no?" The TARDIS hummed affirmatively. "So then what's wrong with her?" He felt the TARDIS retreat from his mind. _Oh great, now my ship won't even tell me what's wrong. _He stared at the ceiling again. It's been over a week since he last slept and he was feeling it. He let out a sigh before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

Rose walked into the kitchen after she got ready. She was wearing an adorable golden skirt with a long sleeved black shirt. There was a small leather belt in the middle to match the purse the TARDIS insisted Rose take. The purse was black leather in a round shape. There were golden studs on it with a jaguar at the top. The TARDIS told her she was going to do a wolf but decided against it since her Thief would get suspicious. She was provided with black boots that went up to her ankles and had a golden buckle. The TARDIS made sure they were comfortable to run in. Mickey smiled when he saw Rose.

"Morning babe." Rose smiled to him.

"Hey, Micks." She looked around the room. Reinette was sitting at the table with her arms crossed over her low cut dress. Figures the girl would wear something like that. Hopefully they don't have to run or she's going to be alien food. "Where's the Doctor?" Rose asked him. Reinette piped up.

"My angel is sleeping." She said sweetly.

"Sleeping?" Rose quirked up and eyebrow.

"After last night I'm not surprised." Reinette said in a suggestive tone. Rose felt anger rising but tamped it down.

"Right." Rose dragged out the word before continuing to get breakfast.

"He is quite talented." Reinette smirked.

"Yeah." Rose kept buttering her toast.

"And those nimble fingers." Reinette breathed.

"Yep." Rose said popping the 'p'. Reinette let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Why don't you make me breakfast as well." Reinette said. "I don't have my own servants anymore so I might as well use my angels." Rose felt the TARDIS trying to calm her down.

"We aren't his servants." Mickey huffed. Reinette rose one eyebrow. Before she could speak the Doctor walked in.

"Good morning, today we are off to Drex it's..." His voice trailed off when he saw Rose. Why does she have to tease him like this? The three other people in the room were looking at him. He coughed awkwardly. "Hello." Rose smiled at this.

"Hello, Doctor." She turned back towards her food.

"My angel." Reinette called before she flung herself into his arms. The Doctor untangled himself from her.

"Morning, boss." Mickey nodded his head. Rose turned around and dropped the jar of jam she was holding. It shattered at her feet but she ignored it. Standing in the door way was the shadow again. She was staring at it and it was staring right back. She could feel it's hateful stare. The sensation of it sent chills down her spine. It was wrong, so wrong. The TARDIS was trying to calm her down but her mind was screaming.

"Rose?" The Doctor asked. Mickey looked at Rose trying to figure out what she was staring at.

"Rose?" Mickey tried. He grabbed her arm but she was still staring straight ahead.

"Rose!" The Doctor yelled as he walked toward her. The shadow was still staring at Rose before laughing. It slowly walked towards her. Nobody else noticed it but it was speaking to her. It was trying to get into her mind. She kept trying to push it out. The TARDIS brightened the lights in the room. All the occupants shut their eyes. Rose saw an image burning into her mind. It was a figure but she couldn't make it out. The TARDIS pushed the image from her mind before dimming the lights again. Rose clutched her head. She shook it fiercely trying to get the feeling the shadow had given her out of her mind. After a moment the pain died down and she looked up at two concerned faces and an annoyed one.

"I'm fine." Rose said before attempting to walk off. The Doctor grabbed her hand.

"Rose, please. Tell me what's wrong." He pleaded. Rose opened her mouth to speak.

_He can not know yet, my Wolf._

_Why not?_

_He will try to stop the changes. If he stops them then you will die. _Rose nodded her understanding.

"It's nothing, really. I just thought I saw something." She slipped from the Doctor's grip and walked to the console room. She placed one hand on the controls.

_What is it?_

_I do not know, my Wolf. It is strong but it will not harm you. You will be safe as long as you let me help._

_Of course. _Rose smiled to the TARDIS. The Doctor walked in to the console room.

"Rose..." He started. Rose plastered on a smile for him.

"I'm fine, Doctor. Let's just go, yeah?" He stared at her a moment longer before silently nodding. He started punching in the coordinates. Reinette and Mickey joined them a minute later.

_My Wolf._

_Yes?_

_Be careful. _Rose placed a hand on the TARDIS. With a final bump the TARDIS landed. Mickey walked up to Rose. He knew her well enough to know she didn't want to talk about it. He looked at her a moment. Something was different about her, something right in front of him...

"Rose, is it just me or is your hair blonder?" Mickey grabbed a strand of her hair. It looked natural. Rose didn't speak only looked at him. The Doctor came over when he heard this.

"You're right Mickey, it looks almost natural." The Doctor played with some of her hair. Reinette was clearly mad at their display so she cleared her throat.

"My angel, that is not possible. She has brown hair." She stated. Rose nodded and removed their hands.

"She's right, I just dyed my hair recently." The Doctor and Mickey looked to each other before turning to Rose. The TARDIS nudged her. "Oh, right. We should um get going." She pointed towards the door.

"Right." He bounced off toward the door. He opened the doors as wide as he could. "Welcome to Drex, a planet widely known for their peaceful thinking and their love of sweets." His smile grew in excitement. "They have some of the most delicious desserts in the universe." Rose laughed at his excitement.

"Yeah 'cause it's not like you're hyper enough without them." Rose walked past the Doctor onto the street. He pouted at her and turned to the other passengers. They both started making their way for the door. The streets were filled with all colors plastered on different objects. Reinette frowned.

"It's so colorful." She said unhappily.

"That a problem?" Mickey scuffed. She huffed.

"Not at all." She walked past him to stand by the Doctor. The Doctor was watching Rose. Rose was investigating each item.

"This place is beautiful." Rose called out. The Doctor smiled.

"Rose!" Mickey called. She turned to face him.

"Yeah?" Mickey pointed to a pink lamppost.

"Look at that." He laughed. Rose joined in. The Doctor walked to them.

"Now that's interesting. The lamppost's color depicts the-" Rose clamped her hand over his mouth. He stopped talking abruptly.

"Just enjoy it, yeah?" She smiled at him with a tongue touched grin. He happily shook his head and she removed her hand. "So are we going to get some sweets or what?"

"Right." The Doctor turned and started walking towards a large multi-colored building in the distance. There was a large sign that read 'Elefin'.

"Elefin?" Rose asked. The Doctor nodded.

"It's much like Earth's elephants except they are half goldfish." Rose and Mickey laughed picturing an elephant mixed with a goldfish. Reinette didn't even crack a smile. They were greeted at the entrance by a tall humanoid with pink skin and rainbow colored hair. Her eyes were white with eyelashes of every color.

"Welcome to Elefin, table of four?" The Doctor showed her the physic paper and she nodded leading them towards a table overlooking the city below. Rose's breath was taken away.

"This is gorgeous." She breathed.

"Yeah." The Doctor agreed. The woman sat them down so the Doctor was on Rose's right and they were sitting across from Mickey and Reinette. Reinette tried arguing with the girl so she could sit by the Doctor but she told her that the seating was already arranged. Reinette made evil eyes at Rose the entire time. The woman came back and set down four menus.

"Enjoy." She smiled at Rose, the Doctor, and Mickey before scowling at Reinette and leaving.

"She was rude." Reinette huffed. Rose bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh. Mickey broke into a coughing fit to cover his. The Doctor only stared at Reinette before looking down at the menu. The Doctor got them a buffet of sweets from pure sugar to three tiered cakes. By the end of it all of them were hyper besides Reinette who was pouty. The three ignored her as they laughed and talked a million words a minute. They ended up getting kicked out of the restaurant but the Doctor refused to leave the banana cake uneaten so the police had to drag them out. The Doctor yelled at the police so they were taken to jail. Reinette was complaining the entire time and holding on to the Doctor like a lifeline. The Doctor kept pushing her off and talking to Mickey and Rose. He pulled out the sonic screwdriver and they had to run ten miles back to the TARDIS with the police hot on their trail. Once they got in the TARDIS Rose, Mickey, and the Doctor started laughing hysterically. Reinette was massaging her feet and complaining, again.

"I didn't think we would ever make it." Rose laughed. The Doctor grinned at her.

"Now Rose, don't ever question my ability to make an escape from prison." Rose stuck out her tongue at him.

"You're only good at it 'cause you have to do it so much." He laughed.

"She's got a point there, boss." Mickey said. Reinette scowled.

"How can you guys be laughing about this?" She demanded. They looked at her.

"We just got chased by the police because the Doctor yelled at them for not letting him finish a banana cake. How can you not laugh at this?" Rose said. Reinette huffed and stuck her nose in the air. "I'm going to call it a night, Doctor. All those sweets and running gave me a headache. Goodnight Mickey, Doctor, Reinette." Rose got up and walked down the hall. Reinette followed closely behind her. The Doctor looked to Mickey who just shrugged.

"I don't think Reinette likes Rose." Mickey said bluntly. The Doctor thought about that before getting up. He wasn't going to let Reinette be mean to Rose. Mickey grabbed the Doctor's arm. "Let them handle it." The Doctor reluctantly obliged.

* * *

"Rose." Reinette called to Rose.

"Yes?" She turned to face the other girl.

"I don't want to get off on the wrong foot. I know how bad it can feel being second best to a man like the Doctor." Rose raised her eyebrow.

"Second best?" Reinette nodded.

"Me and the Doctor have something special. I know how you feel about him. I see it in the way you look at him. But you need to understand, he is mine now." Reinette said sternly.

"Look, Reinette, I don't know what sort of twisted way you are seeing everything in but I really don't care what you do." Rose turned and started walking down the hallway.

"Good, because I've never had anyone quite as... skilled, as the Doctor." Reinette smirked. Rose dug her fingernails into her palm.

_My Wolf, she lies. My Thief cares for you, he only wishes to fulfill a promise to the French woman._

_Thank you. _The TARDIS lurched forward causing Reinette to fall.

"I don't understand why he keeps this stupid machine if it always gives such problems." Reinette cried. This stopped Rose. She turned to Reinette, her eyes blazing with fury.

"This is not a stupid machine. I don't care what you say about me but don't you ever, and I mean ever, talk about the TARDIS like that." Rose took a step towards Reinette. Fear crossed over her face before she turned back to her calm demeanor. Reinette got up from her place on the floor and looked Rose in the eye. Rose didn't back down.

"It is nothing more than a machine." Reinette stated. Rose's eyes turned golden causing Reinette to pale.

"Unless you want to see just how much more of a machine she is, I suggest you never speak about her like that." Rose said through gritted teeth. Her eyes went back to their normal brown color. Reinette turned on her heel and walk back towards her room. Rose stared after her. Once she was out of view she made her way to her room.

_I'm sorry she says things like that._

_Do not be, my Wolf. It only shows how special you are. You understand, she does not. _Rose smiled and patted her hand on the TARDIS.

_This protecting thing isn't just a one way streak you know. I will protect you too, TARDIS. _The TARDIS sent her a wave of affection.

_I know, my Wolf. You must rest now. You must be well rested to keep the shadow at bay. _Rose shuddered. The shadow. What is it? Why is she and the TARDIS the only ones who see it? What does it want with them? Rose tried to calm her mind before setting off for bed.

* * *

The TARDIS watched as her Wolf slept. Something was trying to get her Wolf, something powerful. She needed to protect her Wolf but if she tells her Thief he will stop her Wolf from changing. Who can help her Wolf? She can't lose her Wolf after she worked so hard to keep her here. She needs her Wolf. Her Thief need her Wolf too, even if he won't admit it. She doesn't like the French woman who her Thief let on board. She is mean to her Wolf and her. She doesn't mind the boy her Thief invited. He looks out for her Wolf, protects her. The TARDIS thinks he would be the best person to help. Now she only needs to wait for her Wolf to wake up so she can tell her of her plan.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you thought and what you would like to see. I had to make Reinette try to stand up to Rose. I love a little protective gesture from Rose towards the TARDIS. Anyways, I'll probably have a new chapter for this story up tomorrow since I'm posting new chapters for each of my stories today. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3: Vegas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Ohkayyy so I absolutely love the dress I picked out for Rose in this chapter. The dress is in my profile.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose was tossing and turning in her sleep. Sweat was beading down her body as she screamed out. She had tears flowing freely down her face. The TARDIS was watching in horror. There was nothing she could do for her Wolf. If her Wolf is to survive she must change. Rose woke with a burning throat and a body covered in sweat. She rubbed the tears from her eyes. Her head was pounding worse than anything she has ever felt. She screamed out as best she could with her throat already dry.

_W-wha-what's hap-happening? _Rose sat on the end of her bed still screaming out.

_My Wolf, this is part of the changes. I am so sorry but there is nothing I can do to help you. I have made sure the changes will only take place at night so my Thief will not know. Do not think or speak, you must let it pass. I am sorry my Wolf. _Rose kept screaming. After an hour of screaming, crying, scratching, and clutching her head started to clear up. She still had a terrible migraine but it was not nearly as bad. She felt a heat in her chest that moved down to her stomach. She ran to her bathroom and dropped in front of the toilet, heaving. Another hour or so past before she left the bathroom.

_It is done for today, my Wolf. _Rose curled in on herself. She was laying on her bed in the fetal position for a half hour before she dared to move. She took a long bath. When she got out she found a beautiful 1920s style red dress on her bed with a pair of tights, black gloves, and a pair of red heels that were the perfect height for running.

_What's this girl?_

_I thought you could use a break. We will land in 1920 Vegas. _Rose smiled.

_Thanks, old girl. You always do treat me best._

_I only wish I could do more. _Rose put her hand on the nearby wall.

_You have already done so much for me. _The TARDIS sent a wave of love.

_You must get ready now, my Wolf. _Rose quickly got into the outfit the TARDIS left for her. She put her hair into a French braid before pinning to her head so it was more like a bun. She put a on a sequined black headband with a red feather. She turned and started applying her makeup. She put on a crimson red color to match the dress. She applied a little red blush to her cheeks before putting on black mascara with a darker eye shadow. She looked at her image in the mirror and noticed that her eyes are lighter, almost a golden color.

* * *

The Doctor was dancing around the TARDIS controls. "I think the TARDIS already pick our location." The Doctor said excitedly.

"Where to then, boss?" Mickey asked. He was watching the overactive Time Lord from the chair by the console. Reinette had the same idea as she sat by him.

"We're going to Vegas!" The Doctor smiled widely.

"Vegas?" Reinette asked. The Doctor nodded happily.

"I'm sure you'll love it." The Doctor responded.

"I'm sure I will too." She purred. Mickey rolled his eyes.

"What year?" Mickey asked.

"1920." The Doctor beamed at the man. Mickey smiled back.

"This is going to be a fun time!" Mickey exclaimed. He looked around the console room. Rose still wasn't there. He thought it was odd but he didn't say anything. "No offense Reinette but you might want to change." Mickey said as he looked at Reinette. She was wearing a large Victorian dress that was cut so low it left nothing to the imagination.

"I think my outfit is fine." Reinette said. She looked over to the Doctor. "Don't you think so, my angel?" The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck.

"You look lovely." He smiled at her. The sounds of heels on the corridor was echoing through the room. "Rose! We're going to Vegas! It will be 1920 mind you but..." The Doctor stared at Rose. His mouth was opening and closing but no words were coming out.

"Blimey Rose, you look gorgeous." Mickey winked at Rose. Rose laughed.

"Thanks Micks." Rose said. The Doctor was still openly staring at her. He couldn't form coherent thoughts.

"You look..." The Doctor's voice sounded distant. _Beautiful, gorgeous, magnificent, fantastic, amazing, perfect, none of the words seem adequate for her. _"Fantastically amazing with a touch of beautifully perfect." The Doctor stated. Rose raised an eyebrow. He coughed awkwardly.

"How did you know that that outfit would even fit in the place and time we are going to?" Mickey asked. The Doctor realized he didn't even wonder that.

"The TARDIS picked this spot for me." Rose said. The Doctor gawked at her.

"She what?" The Doctor asked. Rose just shrugged.

"Let's get a move on shall we?" Rose pointed to the console. The Doctor immediately started the dematerialization sequence. Rose sat down on one of the seats and held on. It didn't take much effort since the TARDIS was being extra careful today. She didn't want to hurt her Wolf more than she already had. Rose was the first off the TARDIS. She was instantly hit with a plethora of sights, tastes, smells, and sounds. People were walking all around with lights brightening every corner. The Doctor walked up behind Rose.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Rose nodded. The Doctor was staring at her. He smiled at his brilliant pink and yellow human staring in awe at the city in front of them. "Shall we?" He held out his arm.

"We shall." Rose laughed and hooked her arm with his. The Doctor would be lying if he said he didn't miss the contact with Rose. Ever since Reinette got on board Rose hasn't held his hand or given him hugs. The more she pulls away, the more he wants to hold onto her for forever. He's tried to tell himself that he shouldn't have let it get this far. Rose is a fleeting life, she's no more than a blink in his long life. He's held back because if he does ever give himself fully to her, he's not sure who he'll be once she's gone. He tries to tell himself that he will not act the same if he keeps his distance but a small part of him knows that even if they never have more than their friendship, he's not sure he will be able to go on without her. "You look lost in your thoughts." Rose commented. The group was walking although they weren't sure where they were going yet. The Doctor led them to a random café. They all sat down around the little round table. A woman passed them each a menu. Rose immediately put it down and looked away. She looked like she was gong to be sick.

"Are you okay, Rose?" The Doctor asked softly. Rose looked back to the menu.

"Yeah, 'm fine. Not hungry." She said tersely.

"You sure?" The Doctor pressed. Rose looked up at him.

"Positive." She gave a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. The Doctor didn't want to drop the subject but he did for now. The others all ate. Once they were done they tried to pick a new spot to go. Mickey finally suggested they go to the nearest casino. Rose and Mickey walked to the bar. Rose ordered them both drinks before they wandered off.

"This place is beautiful." Rose said to Mickey. Mickey nodded.

"Look at that!" Mickey laughed pointing in the direction of the Doctor. He was playing poker.

"Cheating git, probably reading their minds!" Rose laughed. Mickey joined in. "I think I want to join in that game." Rose raised as eyebrow to Mickey. He nodded and they laughed like children while walking over to the Doctor's table. Rose joined the game. The Doctor had to hand it to Rose, she had an excellent poker face. It wasn't a straight face, she was constantly smiling. Never once did her smile falter. The Doctor eventually lost to Rose. He tried to get Rose to play again but she refused.

"Hasn't your ego taken a big enough blow for today?" Rose stuck her tongue out at the man. The Doctor huffed. "Thought so." Rose laughed. Rose looked around. "Where'd your little girlfriend go?" It hurt Rose to say that but she ignored the pain.

"Girlfriend? I don't do domestics." The Doctor was surprised Rose would even bring her up, let alone call her his girlfriend.

"Really? I was thinking you were a little different in this regeneration." Rose gave him a tongue touched grin.

"Cheeky." He muttered. Rose opened her mouth to speak when a loud noise sounded from the other side of the room. The music died down instantly. Everyone was either screaming or completely silent. A group of men with various masks on came walking into the casino with guns.

"So James Bond-ish." Rose whispered to the Doctor. He laughed back. All the people were rounded up and sitting in front of three different guys. Rose and the Doctor were in the front row while Mickey was right behind them. Reinette was so far back she could barely be seen. The men in front of them were pacing impatiently.

"What are we waiting for?" The Doctor called out. The man in the front brought up his pistol. He clearly had a bad temper. "Just patiently waiting." The Doctor continued. Before anybody could move the gun was fired. Rose was staring at the man who shot it. The world seemed to slow down as her mind registered what happened. The man who was on the TARDIS was pushing the guy out of the way. Rose's head cocked to the side. She looked to the Doctor. The bullet was still only halfway to him. Rose pushed herself up as fast as she could and jumped in front of him. The bullet hit her leg. She looked back up at the man with the Scottish accent and the question marks. He winked at her and put a finger to his lip. Rose nodded and watched as he stole the guns from each of the men. In an instant the world went back to the normal speed. The Doctor was over Rose in a second. "Rose?" The Doctor held her tight.

"'M fine." She said. The Doctor pulled back and noticed the bullet in Rose's right leg. His anger flared as he gave the men his best Oncoming Storm glare. He jumped up to his feet and slowly strode towards them. They were already flinching. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the ceiling. The lights sparked and began to fall. Glass was shattering everywhere. Several of the men were knocked unconscious. "Doctor!" Rose called. She knew him. He wouldn't stop. He turned his glare on her. She grabbed her leg and tried to stand up. Mickey supported her as she limped her way to the Doctor. "Let's go back to the TARDIS, yeah?" He stared at her before turning back to the men. Rose embraced him from behind. "Leave 'em. It's not worth it." She whispered soothingly into his ear. The Doctor shot them a final glare before picking Rose up and throwing her over his shoulder. He began to walk fast out of the casino towards the TARDIS. Mickey and Reinette were trailing behind.

"You stupid, brave girl." The Doctor muttered. "You could have gotten yourself killed." He looked up at her. She was still flailing her arms.

"Couldn't you pick me up in any other way?" Rose questioned. "I feel like I'm being manhandled by a bear." She grumbled. The Doctor caught it apparently because he set her down and wrapped his arms around her waist so she could walk.

"What were you thinking?" The Doctor scolded.

"Oh, I don't know. I saw a bullet and I saw my best friend on the wrong end of it. What do you think I was thinking?" Rose snapped back to him. She was not about to let him be mad at her for taking a bullet for him.

"I could have handled it." He snapped back. Rose glared at him.

"Look, it was just my leg. What's done is done. There's nothing we can do about it now." Rose said calmly back to him. The Doctor grumbled about "next time" and "stupidity not bravery" while they made their way to the TARDIS. The TARDIS immediately sensed what was wrong.

_My wolf, are you okay?_

_I'm fine. Just a little bullet wound. _Rose stopped for a second._ TARDIS, do you know who the man is with the Scottish accent?_

_You will know when the time is right, my Wolf. _The Doctor led Rose to the med bay. He laid her down on the hospital bed and began patching her up. After four bandages, ten different machines, one visit from Reinette, seven visits from Mickey, and a constantly frustrated Doctor Rose made her way back to her bed. Rose didn't even attempt to sleep. She knew she wasn't going to be able to. The TARDIS had to keep her changes at night so the Doctor wouldn't know. Rose felt the searing pain in the back of her mind. She kept the screaming at bay for as long as she could. After her first ear piercing scream the TARDIS decided that she had better let Mickey help Rose. She can't do it on her own and her Thief would try to stop it while the French woman would not help. The TARDIS quickly woke Mickey and put the door to Rose's room right there. Mickey opened the door to Rose's strangled sobs and loud screams. The moment Mickey opened the door the sound spread throughout the TARDIS. Mickey quickly shut the door but it was too late, the Doctor heard her scream. He jumped up as quickly as possible and ran for Rose's room with grim determination to help his Rose.

* * *

**A/N: Ohhhh, the Doctor heard Rose. Poor TARDIS, only wanted to get Mickey to help. So, I didn't do another Reinette confrontation in this chapter because I have a really good scene for that. Anyways, let me know what you thought! I might have another chapter up tomorrow. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Legend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: I want to apologize to you guys. I feel so terrible, my computer glitched and deleted most of the chapters I had written up for my stories. I've been trying to rewrite them now that I fixed my computer but it's taking a while. I'll try to keep posting every few days but until I get the chapters fully rewritten I can't make any promises. Anyways, Rose's outfit is in my profile. Thanks for being patient.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The scream was still echoing along the corridor. The Doctor was checking every door. His hearts were beating faster than he ever thought possible. The TARDIS was hiding her. "Why are you doing this?" He screamed at the TARDIS. He tried two more doors. "Show me where she is!" The Doctor demanded. He hit one of the walls in the hall. The Doctor slammed his mental shields up abruptly causing the TARDIS to mess up for a second. The Doctor threw open Rose's door. Mickey was trying to calm her down but she was pushing him away. The Doctor couldn't move. He was staring in horror at the picture of Rose in so much pain.

"Doctor?" Mickey's voice snapped him out of his reverie. He sprinted to her bed and sat down next to Rose. Rose pushed him away. She was grabbing at her head as she threw herself into her pillows to muffle her screams.

"Rose, tell me what's wrong." The Doctor said. Rose didn't move, she just kept screaming. "What's wrong with her?" The Doctor yelled up to the ceiling. The TARDIS did not reply. The pain in Rose's head subsided. She felt the heat in her chest move to her stomach again. She quickly jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Mickey and the Doctor were right behind her. Mickey held her hair back as she vomited. The Doctor's anger was rising. The TARDIS knew what was wrong and she wasn't telling him. They continued to worry over Rose for another hour before she calmed down. She was breathing heavily and lying down on the floor of her bathroom.

_TARDIS, I need help._

_Yes, my Wolf. I'm sorry he came in._

_How can I stop him from finding out? _The TARDIS didn't answer for a minute.

_I'll give him fake scan results from the last time he scanned you._

_Thank you. _The TARDIS sent a wave of love through Rose. The Doctor picked Rose up bridal style and walked her to the med bay. Reinette ran into them halfway there.

"What's wrong, my angel?" She asked. She was looking down at Rose who was barely keeping her eyes open.

"Not now." He said tersely. Reinette followed them along with Mickey. The Doctor placed Rose on the bed and immediately began testing. The test results all came out normal.

"'M fine, Doctor. Just a fever." Rose said. The Doctor stared at her.

"Just a fever? Rose you were screaming and vomiting." He laughed humorlessly. He continued to search for something, anything. The TARDIS kept on giving him the same results. Rose sat up while the Doctor was looking at the results.

"It's not uncommon. I was having nightmares so I screamed. Once I was awake I felt nauseous." The Doctor eyed her suspiciously. "What? It's not like I have some deadly alien disease, the TARDIS would have warned you if it was life threatening." The Doctor sighed. What she said did make sense but he couldn't help but feel it was something more.

"Rose, you can tell me what's going on. Please tell me." He looked at her.

"Nothing is going on." Rose stated firmly. He nodded slowly.

"You should get some rest. Stay in here for the time being." Rose gave him a small smile.

"Okay." She laid back down and closed her eyes. She knew she wouldn't sleep but she couldn't tell the Doctor that.

* * *

The Doctor paraded in with Mickey hot on his heels.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Mickey argued.

"Why don't we let her decide." The Doctor said back. He put his hand on Rose's shoulder. Rose sighed.

"What now?" She said in a weak voice.

"The Doctor thinks it's a good idea to make you stay in the TARDIS until you're completely healed." Mickey said. Rose opened her mouth to protest. The Doctor shushed her.

"Rose, you aren't feeling well. You can't be out running about." The Doctor pointed out. Rose shook her head.

"Doctor, I'm fine. Nothing hurts, I feel perfectly fine." She jumped out of the bed. "Now I'd really like to take a shower while you find us some trouble yeah?" Rose gave him a tongue touched smile before walking to her room.

* * *

Rose walked into the console room a few hours later. The TARDIS gave her a single outfit and refused to let her wear anything else. _Sometimes she can be so stubborn. _The TARDIS chimed in her mind with amusement. Rose laughed. _But I love you. _

"Looks like somebody took you right out of the country." Mickey teased Rose. Rose stuck out her tongue.

"Not my fault the Doctor has a stubborn time ship." Rose laughed and put her hand on the console.

"Not getting any complaints from me." Mickey teased.

"How are you holding up?" The Doctor asked her gently.

"I feel much better." She smiled at him. "So where are we going?" She looked around the console.

"I've got the perfect place! Sunshine, waves, and beaches all around!" The Doctor started running around the console excitedly.

"Sounds perfect, my angel." Reinette smiled at him. Rose tried to suppress an eye roll.

_My Wolf, something is wrong. Something is very wrong. You need to get out, don't let them hurt you. _The TARDIS started jerking violently. The lights were flickering.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted. He continued around the console at a faster pace.

"The machine is out of control." Reinette screeched. Sparks started flying out of the console. Mickey jumped out of the way just in time.

"Hold on!" The Doctor yelled to the passengers.

_What's going on?_

_They are trying to get to you. My Wolf, you must not let them._

_Let who?_

_The shadows. _The TARDIS went quiet and dark. Rose looked around in panic.

"We need to let her heal herself." The Doctor led them out of the TARDIS. Rose took a look at the TARDIS one last time. Her head was pounding while the last words of her message still echoed in her mind. The TARDIS sealed her doors once they were out. The area around them was dark. For the most part the ground was flat but in the distance there were large mountains capped with snow.

"Where are we?" Rose asked quietly. The Doctor looked around.

"I have no idea." He answered. A rustling of leaves nearby alerted them of somebody else. "Who's there?" The Doctor called. A group of humanoids jumped out. They had pale skin and dark eyes with a variety of tattoos all over their skin. They looked at each of the time travelers.

"Come with us." The first said. He looked younger than the others with longer hair. "We mean no harm. You must be quick before the shadows come." The Doctor looked up at him.

"Shadows? What are the shadows?" He asked.

"Creatures of darkness." The man answered simply. "I am Xuc' Bov, you must come before the shadows arrive." The Doctor nodded. Rose looked back to the TARDIS.

"We can't leave her." Rose said.

"How far away is your camp?" The Doctor asked.

"Not far, it takes half a day to journey there and back." Xuc' Bov explained. The Doctor nodded slowly.

"I think she'll be alright on her own for now." The Doctor told Rose. Rose's focused shifted back to the TARDIS.

_Go, my Wolf. You will be safer at their camp._

_Thank you, TARDIS. We won't leave you for long. _The TARDIS hummed appreciatively in Rose's mind.

"Okay." Rose said. "Lead on." They followed the tribe back to their camp. It took a few hours of walking but other than Reinette's complaining and the darkness of this planet it wasn't so bad. They were escorted by Xuc' Bov to meet their town elder. He led them to the building in the middle of the town. It was bigger than the rest and had some color to it. Inside an older man was sitting at a small round table. Xuc' Bov left after the elder acknowledged them. The Doctor approached the older man.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. This is Rose, Mickey, and Reinette." He introduced them. The elder gave a tired smile.

"I must apologize, these times are difficult. I am Ceri Vect." The Doctor smiled to him.

"Difficult times?" Rose spoke up. He turned to her.

"Indeed, the shadows have began their attacks again." He turned to the Doctor. "You wouldn't happen to be a Time Lord, would you?" The Doctor's jaw dropped.

"How-" The Doctor stopped before he got the question out. "Ah, telepath. A strong telepath at that." The Doctor looked back to the elder. "What are the shadows?" The elder took a deep breath before beginning.

"We have a legend, thousands of years old. It speaks of these creatures that lurk in the dark. They were made as a weapon to defeat Time Lords. They would feed off of emotions whether they were good or bad. That became a problem when Time Lord's became less emotional. Since Time Lords lived for such long periods of time, they could survive off of the little emotion in such a long time period. After the Time War the shadows began to fade. They began their attacks a few weeks ago. They weren't much at first but then they became more frequent. Eventually they just stopped. We still don't allow people out alone for fear they may attack again. But, I'm assuming they found you. They feed on your past to cast a shadow over your future." He said gravely. The Doctor looked up at him.

"Why Time Lords, specifically?" He asked. The elder looked confused.

"They are creatures of the Time Vortex, only Time Lords have a close enough connection to the Time Vortex for them to fully materialize." He explained. "They can attack us but they can't kill us or change our future."

"So they're after me?" The Doctor questioned.

"I would assume, seeing how you have the strongest connection with the Time Vortex." The elder answered. The Doctor shook his head.

"That would be the TARDIS." He said back.

"No, the TARDIS would be too advanced, wouldn't she?" Rose asked. She was starting to worry for her beloved time ship.

"I suppose that's true. Nothing could break the TARDIS' defenses. She probably kicked us out while she was getting rid of them." The Doctor told Rose. He turned his attention back to the elder. "Do you know how to defeat them?" He asked.

"They can't be defeated. We've thrown everything we have at them and they still come. We are exhausted." The elder spoke sadly.

"Nothing in your legend says how to defeat it?" The Doctor asked him. The elder thought a moment.

"It speaks of a traveler from far off. The legend says the shadows can be defeated by the traveler. They say the traveler must learn of the past, present, and future. If the traveler does they will be able to defeat the shadows." The Doctor looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't understand." The elder looked to Rose when she spoke. "How will learning of the past, present, and future defeat the creature?" She asked.

"They feed off the past to block out the future. If you learn of the past then you will know where the emotions are, if you learn of the future then you will stop it from being blocked, and you must always be aware of the present." He said after a moment of thought.

"So they have to literally travel through the past, present, and future?" Rose questioned. He nodded.

"The past will try to come to them." Rose's eyes widened momentarily. She thought of the man she saw in the TARDIS. "Once the past starts coming that means they are already trying to block the future. You must travel back in time to the spots of the past where they have shown themselves." He said. Rose tried to recount every event in her life. She doesn't remember that man from anywhere. _Unless... _Her eyes darted to the Doctor. _No. But maybe... _

"Doctor?" Rose spoke up unsure of how to say this to him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You wouldn't happen to have had a Scottish accent and an obsession with question marks in one of your earlier regenerations, would've you?" Rose asked. The Doctor turned slowly to her.

"How did you- oh. Oh!" He smiled. "Rose Tyler, you are brilliant. We need to go back a few regenerations." The Doctor jumped up. "By the way, when did you see him?" He asked her.

"I saw him in the TARDIS, it scared the hell outta me." Rose laughed. The Doctor laughed with her.

"Thanks elder!" The Doctor ran out of the room with Rose, Mickey, and Reinette following.

"Wait!" The elder called out but it was too late. They were gone.

"Elder, you forgot to say the end of the legend." Xuc' Bov said.

"The big bad wolf will howl at the moon one last time." The elder muttered under his breath.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so again sorry for not having this up earlier. I had to do a bad wolf reference. :P Let me know what you thought! It wasn't a very eventful chapter but I was trying to hint to where it will be taken. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5: Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Hello, I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a little bit. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, I've fractured my ankle during practice. So now that I have more time to relax I'll be able to write more. This has Seven because I love Seven.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The TARDIS threw her doors open as soon as she saw her passengers running towards her. The Doctor ran to the console and immediately started on the dematerialization sequence.

"Where are we going?" Mickey asked. The Doctor looked up to the younger man.

"Rose saw an earlier regeneration. We're going to meet me." The Doctor grinned manically. "It makes sense why a shadow would be by that regeneration." He muttered to himself. Rose was tentatively patting the console.

"What are you doing?" Reinette asked Rose with disgust clearly evident in her voice.

"Soothing the TARDIS. She was attacked earlier." Rose answered. She still didn't look up at the girl.

"It's a machine, it doesn't need soothing." Reinette scoffed. Rose's head snapped up.

"She is not a machine." Rose stated fiercely. Before Reinette could retort the Doctor announced their arrival. Mickey, the Doctor, and Reinette all walked towards the door. The Doctor noticed Rose not making an effort towards the door.

"Rose?" He asked. Rose shook her head.

"Can you give me a mo?" Rose was still looking down at the console.

"If you aren't feeling well you can always stay in here." The Doctor offered.

"No, it's not that. It's just I want to make sure the TARDIS is alright. She did just get attacked by shadows before being thrown back in time to an earlier regeneration of yours." Rose said. The Doctor nodded slowly before slipping out of the TARDIS with the other two passengers. "Hey, love. Are you okay?"

_I am fine my Wolf._

"Are you sure? The ride seemed bumpier than normal." Rose pushed.

_It is uncomfortable to be so close to myself. It is much like when our Thief meets another regeneration._

"Are you going to be okay while we're gone? I can stay if you'd like." Rose offered.

_Take care of our Thief, my Wolf. I will be alright._

Rose patted the console one more time. "I'll see you later, love." The TARDIS sent a final wave of love before Rose left the TARDIS. She walked out to find the Doctor having a heated argument with, well, himself. "Doctor!" Rose called. The four turned to face Rose. Her eyes found the earlier Doctor's. She saw sadness overwhelmed with an expressionless mask. Rose smiled to him. "Hello, Doctor." He smiled back to her.

"Well, that was awfully quick. These two aren't believing I'm him." The earlier Doctor says. Rose laughed.

"I might not have believed it as quickly if your ghost wasn't haunting me." She gave him a tongue-touched grin. The earlier Doctor laughed a little even though he was confused. Rose finally got a good look at their surroundings. The streets were purple with various golden lamps. Snow seemed to be falling down. "Um, where are we?" The current Doctor shrugged.

"Just a little moon." He answered.

"So how do we do this?" Rose asked. "I mean, we see him." Rose gestured to the younger Doctor. "But what now?"

"Wellll, I should think it would be simple. A connection of the minds to relive the past?" The older Doctor said.

"Shouldn't you already remember this?" The younger Doctor said. The older Doctor shrugged.

"Let's just try it." He put his hands to his earlier incarnations temples before he could protest. The two both had their eyes shut for a minute before reopening them. Neither said anything.

"Did it work?" Mickey asked. The older Doctor shook his head. The Doctors looked at one another, both were about to speak when a metal ball was thrown between the group. A thick smoke started rising from it and within a few seconds the entire area was shrouded. Rose spotted the earlier Doctor a few feet in front of her.

"Come on." She wheezed. She grabbed his hand to pull him up and got a flash of images. It was a girl, a young girl. She seemed mad. She walked away from this Doctor with a look of determination. This Doctor looked upset and guilty but not sorry. Rose quickly dropped his hand. "Let's get out of the smoke." She said quickly. The earlier Doctor was eyeing her skeptically. He'd seen when Ace left him. He felt like he was reliving the experience. It all happened when this girl took his hand. He speedily shot to his feet and ran out of the smoke behind Rose. He could hear somebody having a coughing fit. He and Rose turned their attention to the three that stood in front of them.

"What was that?" Mickey asked. Both Doctors looked around for a moment. "Um, boss, where's Reinette and Rose?" The three men immediately ran into the smoke that dissipated. They could hear one last scream before the sounds of silence flooded around the group.

* * *

"Enough with the screaming." Rose said impatiently. Reinette had tried screaming when her and Rose were taken.

"We need help from my angel." Reinette huffed. "How can he find us if he doesn't know we are in danger." Rose rolled her eyes.

"We are not in danger. We'll get out of this no problem." Rose stated.

"We will get out of this once my angel saves us." Reinette protested.

"Honestly, woman, enough with the damsel in distress act." Rose said. "I don't know about you but I'm not waiting for the Doctor to save me. Knowing him he'll just add flames to the fire." Reinette stared at her.

"You can get yourself killed trying to get out. I'm going to wait for my angel." Reinette crossed her arms over her chest. Rose was clenching her fists tightly to restrain the urge to stop herself from doing something she's probably going to regret. Rose realized that if she was going to escape she had to do it on her own. She would have to help Reinette because as much as she annoys her, she still couldn't stand by and watch something happen to her. Rose felt the car they were in slow down before coming to a complete stop. She waited in the dark as one of the men jumped in the back and left the trunk open. _Perfect. _The man was looking around the trunk carefully to spot both Rose and Reinette. Rose held out her hand to Reinette. She looked at the hand and then back up at Rose before shaking her head. Rose tried more insistently but she still wouldn't budge. Rose realized that she wasn't going to get her out without blowing her cover. She quickly jumped out of the trunk to the side of the car. She could hear the soft conversation of few of the men were having on the opposite side of the truck. Quietly, she snuck towards the front of it into the driver's seat. The keys weren't in the ignition. _Great. _Rose tried to think of something but it wasn't helping she had absolutely no clue on how to hotwire a car. She looked back in the rearview mirrors. She needed to get Reinette out of here. Annoying or not she was still an important historical figure. She jumped back out of the seat and onto the ground. She ran to the nearest man and kicked him in the shin. She picked up a rock and hurled it at one of the other men to get their attention. The three men who took them were all looking at her now. She quickly turned on her heel and ran into the darkness with the three men following.

* * *

The two Doctors and Mickey finally tracked down the vehicle that took Rose and Reinette. It took well over an hour but better late than never. They could see an abandoned truck in the distance. This caused them to increase their pace. The older Doctor threw open the trunk.

"Rose? Reinette?" The Doctor called.

"I'm here my angel." Reinette's voice called back. She crawled towards the exit. The older Doctor put a hand on her shoulder.

"Where's Rose?" He asked anxiously. Reinette ignored the question and threw her arms around the Doctor.

"I was so scared." She cried. The younger Doctor quirked one of his eyebrows up while Mickey was stifling a laugh. The older Doctor held Reinette back a few feet.

"Where's Rose?" He asked again. Reinette shook her head.

"She tried to fight them. I told her to wait for you, my angel. She wouldn't listen." Reinette said.

"Where is she?" The Doctor asked through gritted teeth. Reinette pointed to the forest nearby.

"She ran in with the men following behind." Reinette said. When the Doctor went to move she gripped his jacket tighter. "My angel, I'm scared. I need protection." She cried.

"It's okay, you can stay with me." He gave her a wide grin before grabbing his previous incarnation's sleeve and pushing him towards Reinette. Reinette looked at him with disdain.

"That is not you." She argued.

"I don't have time for this. Mickey, you're with me." He ran off before calling back over his shoulder. "Meet you at the TARDIS." He ran towards the woods with Mickey trailing behind.

* * *

Rose was not about to complain. Her leg was aching, she had a migraine, and she was dizzy. Nevertheless, she still refused to complain. She continued to run but she felt the tight grip of exhaustion creep up. She hasn't slept properly since before she was shot. Her legs were becoming weaker by the minute. It had been at least half an hour since she had left the truck. The three men were still in pursuit. She knew very well that whatever species these were, they certainly could run. They were gaining on her and she knew that she couldn't run anymore. She stopped and turned to the three men. They were looking at her with wide eyes.

"You've caused us to be late." One of them says in a deep, accusing voice.

"Late for what?" Rose couldn't help but ask.

"You will be silent and accept punishment for delaying us." Another said. He lifted one of his guns up. It was level with her chest. Rose knew exactly what was coming before it did. The man pulled the trigger and the bullet followed straight through Rose's heart.

* * *

The Doctor sighed. Why did he take somebody like Reinette from her timeline? Sure, she was beautiful and accomplished but she was definitely not fit for traveling amongst the stars. He thought back to his encounter with Rose. That was somebody who could travel throughout all of space and time without a care in the world. She's something special. He thought about the other man too. Mickey, he thinks it was. He was okay, listens well, but he doesn't fully grasp the concepts of time and space travel. He understands it all right but he doesn't comprehend it completely. He's eager to learn more about Rose but he's also sad that he's going to have to forget about this.

"Back to the TARDIS I suppose." The Doctor said to Reinette. She huffed.

"I don't want to go back to that machine with you. I want to wait for my angel to come back after he's done chasing that uncivilized girl." Reinette spat. The Doctor raised his eyebrows. He doesn't know how his future self puts up with her. First off, she called the TARDIS a machine. The TARDIS is more of a woman than she'll ever be. Secondly, she commented on Rose. He doesn't know Rose that well but he still feels a connection to the girl. She's brave, beautiful, smart, and everything he could possibly want in a companion. The Doctor sighed again.

"I'm going to meet you back at the TARDIS." The Doctor said. Reinette shook her head.

"You are not him. No matter what you say you will not be him." She commented stubbornly. The Doctor held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, I'm not him. You got me, now back to the TARDIS." He started walking in the direction of the TARDIS. He could hear Reinette's cries of how she couldn't be left alone but he just kept walking. Eventually she gave up and followed him to the TARDIS with an annoyed expression. After a minute he felt something shift, something change. His bond with the TARDIS faltered for a second before it regained it's strength. He formulated reasons for it while he continued to walk. All of his reasons revolved around a certain pink and yellow girl.

* * *

The Doctor and Mickey were still sprinting around the woods when they heard a gunshot fire out. The Doctor's head spun with fear and anger. His pace quickened leaving Mickey in the dust. He followed the noise that was still ringing throughout the forest. For a second something changed. He felt the connection with the TARDIS bend. It gave him an odd sensation. He shrugged it off to continue his pursuit for Rose. He didn't have to run much further to find three men running away. The entire world spun as his eyes focused on the shape on the ground. It was too dark to see what it was but the Doctor thought he already knew. He walked slowly towards the form with his hearts pounding rapidly in his chest. He only looked at the face to avoid seeing any injuries. His eyes instantly closed and his hearts shattered as he tried to dispel the image of Rose lying on the forest floor from his mind. He couldn't get rid of the image because it was real. Rose Tyler was lying in front of him with her eyes closed on the ground of a forest.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Rose! I had to make Seven find Reinette annoying just because I feel like he actually would. He likes Rose though. Go 7/Rose! I really wanted to do 8/Rose. I love 8/Rose almost as much as I love 10/Rose. Anyways, before I talk too much (too late) let me know what you thought of this chapter! I'm trying to write Four into it but I have this feeling that I'm going to do terrible writing him. He's just so... him. Who would you like to see for the next "shadow"? I'll see you next time! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6: A Light in Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Okay, so I put this on another one of my stories but I don't know if you've read it but my schedule for updating is a little messed up for the time being. I'm doing another international move and those are the most stressful so it'll be wonky for the next couple of months until everything is settled. I want to say sorry for taking so long and thank you for sticking with me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_No. It can't be. Not Rose. It's not Rose. She's fine. _The Doctor slowly reaches down towards Rose. He's afraid of what he might find. The second his hand meets her warm skin he drops down and pulls her body into his. He feels her breath on his neck causing him to sigh in relief. "I thought you were dead." He whispered. Rose let out a shaky laugh.

"It was a stun gun." She answered hoarsely. She hated lying to the Doctor but she couldn't tell him she was shot in the chest with a real gun. He'll know what's going on and the TARDIS specifically told her not to tell him. The Doctor's grip tightened.

"Don't ever do that again." He whispered. Rose smiled into his neck.

"Not planning on it." The Doctor let out a shaky laugh before pulling back.

"Come on, I'm waiting at the TARDIS." Rose laughs a little.

"It sounds so strange when you say it like that." The Doctor nodded his agreement before helping her up. He freezes when her form is completely visible in the light.

"Wh-why do you have blood on your shirt?" He points to the blood on her chest. Rose looks down at it trying to think of something she can say.

"I, um, I punched one of them. I hit his nose pretty hard and he bled." She shrugs and tries to act as convincing as possible. The Doctor nods slowly not entirely sure if what she's saying is the truth. She gives his hand a squeeze for reassurance and starts pulling him towards the TARDIS.

* * *

"Are you still pacing?" The Doctor didn't even open his eyes. He'd been stuck outside the TARDIS with Reinette for the past few minutes. At first she sat quietly but then she got up and started pacing, muttering about how 'her angel' isn't safe. The Doctor was now leaning against the TARDIS with his eyes closed waiting for Mickey, Rose, and the older him.

"Yes, I'm still pacing. My angel is out there with those monsters." Reinette all but shouted. The Doctor sighed.

"They'll be fine." He said.

"That's easy for you to say. You're just sitting here." She accused him. He let out a small chuckle but didn't reply. "My angel!" He heard Reinette yell. The Doctor finally opened his eyes to the three newcomers.

"You're finally here." He said. The older Doctor untangled himself from Reinette before nodding. He noticed that the man seemed to have a different look in his eye. He turned his attention to the blonde that found her way in front of him.

"Doctor." Rose smiled at him. He smiled back to her.

"Hello, Rose." That was apparently all he needed to say because the next minute he had a handful of blonde human. It happened so fast. Images flew by. Ace was there. She was mad. He'd betrayed Ace and now it was being thrown back in his face. He was witnessing his final moments with the girl he came to see as a daughter. His brave Ace was leaving. He watched as she turned away from him, tears streaming down her face. She turned and walked away without another look back. His eyes found Rose's. By the look on her face she'd seen the same thing. "Did you-" He didn't finish his question. She gave a nod.

"Why did I see it but not your future self?" Rose asked. The younger Doctor shrugged.

"It could be a number of things." He said vaguely. Rose raised an eyebrow. He looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"Oh come on Doctor. I know you pretty well. You clearly already have several theories as to why that is." She pointed out. The Doctor let out a small chuckle.

"Right you are, my dear. But you shouldn't worry now. It's probably nothing important." He said. He honestly didn't know why she was the one who caused him to see that but he would rather have her not worry about it. He's grown fond of her in the short time he's known her and would rather have her not involved in something as potentially dangerous as this. She gave him a curt nod and stood up, holding out a hand for him in the process. He took it gratefully and scurried to his feet.

"We should go after them." Rose said. "I mean, they could try to get someone else."

"No." The younger Doctor said. All of them turned their eyes to him in confusion. "I'll get them, you worry about your mission." Rose looked ready to argue but the older Doctor spoke before she could.

"Just be careful." He said. "I rather enjoy this body and would very much like it if I didn't lose it before I got it."

"Wow," Rose started, "That sentence somehow made sense." She laughed nervously. The younger Doctor smiled at her.

"I don't know, I can't see myself enjoying looking like that." The younger Doctor gestured towards his older self.

"Oi!" The older Doctor exclaimed. Mickey was covering his laughs with coughs. "Not funny Rickey." He said.

"Rickey? Really?" Mickey asked. "I thought we got rid of that when we got rid of leather."

"Nah, you're a Rickey, just got to accept it." He said. The younger Doctor smiled at all of them.

"Good luck on your mission." The younger Doctor spoke. The older Doctor gave him a nod of acknowledgment before stalking back towards his TARDIS with Reinette and Mickey on his heels. Rose lingered behind to say a proper goodbye to the Doctor. She looked to him once they were inside the TARDIS. "Good luck to you Rose." Rose smiled sadly to him.

"I died, Doctor." She said. She could feel tears well up in her eyes at his confused expression. She ignored the TARDIS shouting in her head for her to stop talking. "I know you have to forget this, forget me, but I needed to tell you. It hurts me, lying to you. I feel like this way I'm not lying." She said.

"I don't understand." He said. Rose smiled sadly and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Not everything makes sense." She said simply. She hugged him tightly and placed a kiss on his cheek before walking back into the TARDIS. The seventh Doctor stood frozen while he processed everything that happened. He brought a hand up to his cheek where she kissed it. The feel of her lips left a tingling sensation on his cheek. He didn't want to forget. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could forget. He could forget because he knew one day he would see her again. And the next time he saw her, he would have even longer with her. He began the short processes of locking his memories.

"Goodbye sweet Rose." He whispered. The words flew away in the wind and the last memory of her was whisked away from his mind not to be unlocked until lifetimes later.

* * *

Rose sat quietly on the jump seat as the TARDIS shook. The Doctor was talking animatedly to Reinette and Mickey with a large smile on his face. Rose sighed. _When did it get like this? When did I start feeling horrible just talking to the Doctor? Everything I say to him feels like a lie._

_It will not be much longer, my Wolf. I promise that our Thief will understand when the time comes._

_Maybe, but it doesn't make it any easier._

_One day it will all make sense. Until then you must learn to live with it. Now get some rest, my Wolf. After all that happened you could use it. _Rose closed her eyes and placed a hand on the time rotor. A wave of love and reassurance flooded through her. Rose quickly jumped up and started for her room. The Doctor turned around when he hear footsteps walking away.

"Rose?" He asked. She turned towards him.

"Yeah?"

"Everything alright?" He questioned. She nodded.

"Everything's fine. 'M just tired, going to get some rest." She explained, internally wincing at her lying. He gave her a shy, tentative smile.

"Okay, goodnight." Her lips curved slightly upwards.

"Night." She turned on her heel and left the three others in the console room. As soon as she was gone, the Doctor rounded on Mickey.

"What's wrong with Rose?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't know." He answered honestly.

"I think she feels threatened." Reinette answered with a sly smile. She thought she was finally getting to the other blonde. Mickey shook his head and snorted.

"Nah, Rose just needs rest. After all, she did just get shot a few days ago." Mickey said. The Doctor winced at the reminder of her getting shot. He felt guilt at her taking the bullet so it didn't get him. Then, he shuddered at the rage he felt when he saw her blood. He shook himself out of his reverie and thought of what Reinette said. Maybe she did feel threatened. Maybe she thinks he doesn't care about her. _Oh, Rose... I care about you more than anyone. I lo- _He stopped himself there. He couldn't do that to her. He couldn't love her. She deserves so much more. But oh how he wants her. He wishes she could be like him. He wishes they could spend together forever. The Doctor let out a long sigh. _But we can't. _He concluded glumly.

"You guys should get some rest. We're going to have to look for other past regenerations and you could use it." He said. Mickey nodded and left towards his bedroom. Reinette wrapped an arm around his.

"Must we go to bed?" She asked innocently. The Doctor raised an eyebrow. She continued to bat her eyelashes at him.

"Yes, you must." He answered firmly. "I have some repairs to make on the TARDIS. She doesn't do so good when she's in the same place as herself." He said. "Now off you go." He shooed her away and unwrapped his arm from hers. She pouted but walked away towards her room. Once she was out of the room, the Doctor sank onto the jump seat. He laid down and covered his face with his hands. He let out a deep sigh and looked towards the time rotor. "What are you keeping from me?" He whispered.

* * *

Rose had finished her long bath and was now lying down in her bed. She was staring straight up at the ceiling. _Love?_

_Yes, my Wolf?_

_Who will I see next?_

_I do not know. It can be any regeneration._

_Why did I see the memory and not the Doctor?_

_Because the shadows are after you._

_What? Why are they after me?_

_You will soon have the whole of time coursing through your veins. You'll have entire civilizations laid out before your eyes. They would feed off of you and become immortal._

_Wait, if they're after me, then why are we going to see the Doctor's regenerations?_

_Because you are connected. You are his past, present, and future. Just as he is yours. _Rose couldn't help the smile that spread on her face.

_Thank you._

_For what, my Wolf?_

_You said that the Doctor is my past, present, and future. But so are you. So thank you for always being there. _Rose could feel as the TARDIS was practically beaming inside her mind.

_Always, my Wolf._ The TARDIS' words rang throughout her mind as the pain started again. She screamed like she had every night since the TARDIS told her. She was changing, she just needed to accept that.

* * *

Rose opened her eyes slowly. A pair of deep, blue eyes were staring down at her. "That's not creepy at all." She muttered. The man above her chuckled. She smiled at him. "Hello, Doctor." He looked down at her.

"Hello." He answered. His curly, chestnut hair flopped as he stood up.

"Not that I don't enjoy an early morning reunion, but what the hell are you doing in here?" She asked. He let out a small laugh.

"Oh, my apologies dear. It seems I've forgotten my manners. I was just wakening you to inform you that you'll be meeting me shortly." Rose let out a long laugh.

"I'm sorry, it's too early in the morning to even think in the weird time traveler way." She said. "Now, I'm going to go get ready to meet you, I'll see you shortly." The Doctor in front of her gave her a soft smile before disappearing as if he'd never been there. She sighed and grabbed the only outfit the TARDIS provided. She'd been given tan winter boots with thick skinny jeans and a fluffy jacket. "Oh great, we're going to some place freezing. Wonderful pick, love." She said to the TARDIS. The TARDIS stayed silent as Rose got ready for the cold she'd be thrown into. She completely skipped breakfast, having not felt like it since she had been up sick most of the night.

_Eight._

_What?_

_It's the eighth regeneration of our Thief._

_Thanks. _The TARDIS sent her the mental equivalent of a shrug as Rose made her way to the console room.

"Good morning Rose." The Doctor said cheerfully. Rose just nodded her head in acknowledgement and slumped down on the jump seat. She yawned loudly. The Doctor frowned. "Are you tired?" He asked. Rose shook her head.

"'M fine." She said. She kept her eyes trained on the ground to avoid looking at him. Mickey sat beside her.

"Hey, Rose." Mickey said.

"'Lo." She responded. Mickey looked up towards the Doctor who just shrugged in defeat. "Eight." Rose said. The Doctor looked up quickly.

"What?" He asked confused. Rose looked into his big, brown eyes.

"Eight, your eighth regeneration." She elaborated. "He was standing above my bed when I woke up." Mickey laughed.

"That's got to be creepy." He said. Rose smiled slightly.

"It was." She said. The Doctor nodded thoughtfully not entirely happy with the fact that they were going to see his eighth regeneration. He told himself it was because that would be when the war started but he knew it was because Rose would adore that regeneration. They were going to meet one of the only regenerations that actually looked just as good, if not better, than this regeneration and not to mention was completely romantic with his sweet words and gentlemanly acts. The Doctor sighed.

"Great." He muttered. He waited patiently as the TARDIS put in the correct coordinates and he sent them flying through the time vortex. Reinette held firmly onto his arm while they landed with a large crash. Rose was the first one out the door. A burst of freezing cold entered the TARDIS once the doors were open. Rose stepped out onto the snow.

"You guys coming?" She asked back to the three still in the TARDIS. They all hurriedly followed her out into the snow. Rose pointed to a building far off. "I'm guessing that's where you are." She said and started walking towards it. The other three followed behind. Reinette's hand tightened on the Doctor's arm after she almost fell in the snow due to her long dress. Mickey was tripping ever few steps and catching himself just before he actually fell. The Doctor was staring straight ahead with no emotion. He could guess this was after he was called first to Gallifrey. The Time War must have just started. He kept his eyes trained on the blonde walking in front of him. She was going to help him now just like she helped him after the Time War. The light in the darkness of his life was going to help him once again. He couldn't help but think sadly of when he was finally going to snuff the light out just like he always did. Rose was walking with grim determination. She could start feeling time differently now. She could see bits of the Doctor's timeline laid out in front of her. It didn't take much for her to realize that this was right after the Time War started. She was going to get there to help the Doctor. He needed it. He deserved it. It didn't take long for them to make it up to the building. A small light was illuminating the little building. She located the front door and knocked tentatively. A few seconds later she was met with the same blue eyes she woke up to this morning. They carried a weight no one should ever have to carry on their own. She smiled at him, her first genuine smile in what felt like forever. His blue eyes shined in confusion. She would help him, not because she was being hunted by shadows, but because he needed someone to let him know there is a future.

* * *

**A/N: What'd you think? I'm going to try to update regularly but I'm going to be pretty busy so sorry if I can't. I hope you enjoyed this and thank you for reading!**


End file.
